Mercury manometers are a standard apparatus for pressure measuring applications; they are simple, accurate and reliable. However, it is often necessary to monitor pressure continuously and automatically for which conventional manometers are unsuitable. Current commercial automated sensing apparatus, especially those with recording capability are generally complex and expensive.